


wake, jaime

by forpeaches (bluecarrot)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, unlike me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:30:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecarrot/pseuds/forpeaches
Summary: 17 August 2019.





	wake, jaime

**Author's Note:**

> 17 August 2019.

They’ve been together long enough — haven’t they? the Riverlands, and his idiocy in the bear pit, and she touched him in Harrenhall, didn’t she? It shouldn’t make him feel ...

He vomited on her in pain and fever and she only brushed the hair out of his face. _Live, Kingslayer._

_Jaime. My name’s Jaime._

It is strange to see her clean and neat and in Kings Landing, like she‘s anyone, like she‘s normal. She probably feels as out of place as she seems. She probably hates him for keeping her here.

None of that matters very much to Jaime so long as she lets him in her bed.

The first night home he woke from such horrible dreams that it was all he could do to find his body again. He went through the halls blindly weeping, stumbling, jolting hard when someone caught him on the arms.

He stuttered something.

Come on, Brienne said. Come on ... and she put him in her room and lay next to him — one over the blankets, one under — and he listened to her familiar breathing until he fell asleep, too.

Now he wakes before dawn or she does, and says his name soft — _Jaime_ — til he blinks his eyes open and sneaks out alone.

They don’t talk about it.

One day he crawls in to her bed with the smell of Cersei on his skin. He moves against her til his face is against her hair and he is nearly asleep when she says Jaime?

Mmm.

Were you ...

What? raising himself up on his right elbow.

Nothing, she says.

They don’t talk about it.

And Cersei doesn’t talk about it, except she finds out — one of those little _sparrows_ carries the tale in its traitorous beak.

She winds her fingers in Jaime’s hair and swallows down his cock like it’s wine and finally takes him into her again, mixing her sweat with his, and Jaime promises to be careful but he is not — he doesn’t care what happens he doesn’t _care_, and he comes inside her body with a noise loud enough to be heard anywhere

and Cersei hits him across the face. Calls him _stupid, greedy, selfish._

He doesn’t reply.

Are you going to go cry on that ugly cunt you sleep with? she says.

He leaves.

That night he kisses Brienne.

She is asleep already and he wants -- fuck, there’s no justification, he just _wants_ — he’s scrubbed off the memory of Cersei’s hands and her mouth but Brienne is here and soft and he is selfish and greedy and stupid, because she surely doesn’t want this but oh

he does. He does.

He kisses her. Soft, soft. Sleep, stay asleep, let me taste you ...

It’s good — so good — but it’s not enough, not satisfying.

He does it again, more firmly. His hand rubs over her face.

Wake up.

Her eyes open — she pushes back — he can’t fight her anymore, not with one hand and no more strength in that arm, now. She’s on top of him in a moment and pinning him down with hands and hips and legs and he’s hard against her — she feels it — she must — there’s a swallow traveling down the long line of her throat.

Jaime? she says. Tell me you’re awake.

I’ll pretend to be asleep, he says. If that makes this easier.

She shakes her head. Kisses him — shifting off her weight to free his left arm — and Jaime runs his fingers up her thigh. Sweet Brienne.

I want this, she says.

But, and You’re, and he’s arguing, he must be mad — she kisses him again. Please?

How can he say no?

When he finally goes inside her she shuts her eyes and pulls down his face for another kiss, and it is all he can do not to shatter.

**Author's Note:**

> yet another tiny fic that doesn’t want to be completed.


End file.
